The Anniversary
by England-Andy
Summary: Edd and Kevin go on a romantic celebration date. Turns out, there may be a few more surprises in store than planned.
1. Chapter 1

Edd and Kevin walked to their table and sat down quietly; Edd blushing greatly and Kevin smiling at his doing so.

"Kevin this is so sweet of you. Taking us out to this fine restaurant and all," Edd said with a big smile.

"You deserve it babe. You're the perfect boyfriend," he replied as he held Edd's hand across the table.

At that, Edd leaned across and gave Kevin a long passionate kiss. He heard a few rash comments and felt a few people stare, but he didn't care anymore. He loved Kevin; and Kevin loved him. That's all that mattered. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but they didn't stop until a smiling waitress came up and gave them two plates of covered food; Edd's with a red bow on top.

"I ordered ahead for us. Hope you don't mind?" Kevin asked Edd with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not! That is rather romantic actually," he replied, squeezing Kevin's hand tighter.

"Just let me know if you two need anything else, okay?" said the waitress.

"Certainly," Edd said, turning to look up at her.

"Yeah thanks," added Kevin, not taking his eyes off of Edd.

The waitress turned to leave, but before she walked away, she turned back and added, "You guys look perfect together by the way," and then she strolled away; dropping a rose from her shirt pocket on the table of a young woman sitting alone on the way, who responded by making a heart with her hands and smelling the rose with a big smile.

The two lovers shared a smile and a final hand squeeze before they began to eat. They shared stories about their day at Peach Creek High and had a few good laughs as Edd explained Eddy's latest idea for a scam, a few romantic stares and one last kiss before Kevin led Edd out the door with his hand gently but protectively on the small of his back.

When they got near Kevin's car, Kevin pulled Edd towards him and leaned him towards the car, kissing him ever so gently. Sometimes Edd forgot how gentle his touch could be. As he began to kiss back deeper and more passionately, Kevin held his waist tighter. When they finally broke their kiss, they looked deep into each other's eyes, both of their faces flushed.

"There's something I wanna show ya'," Kevin whispered against Edd's soft lips, still freshly bruised from their kiss. Edd nodded and grabbed his hand, holding it tight. Kevin pulled him off of the car as they walked down the sidewalk, standing close.

—

After a few minutes of walking in mind calming silence, Kevin told Edd to close his eyes. Edd gave him a questioning look, wondering what could be about to happen. But after a moment, he smiled and closed them tightly. To which Kevin smiled smugly and got behind Edd' leading him by the waist.

Edd could see lights between his eyelids. He grabbed Kevin's hands and pulled him against his back, leaning into him.

"Someones affectionate today," Kevin teased, kissing Edd's neck which evoked a soft moan form his partner.

"Open your eyes," he whispered into Edd's ear.

To that, Edd opened his eyes and gasped at what was before him.

"Kevin it's beautiful!" he smiled.

"That's not it, Dork. Look down," he stepped beside him and leaned over. Edd did the same and smiled greatly. Before him was a magnificent fountain lit up in the night. And in the water, were colored rocks that spelled out 'Kev + Edd'.

Edd was speechless. Kevin stood smiling, celebrating his job well done in sweet silence. He wrapped an arm around Edd and pulled him close. Edd, in turn, leaned against him and they stood staring at the rocks. Eventually they fogot where they were and were just enjoying each other's company.

"You ready to go?" asked Kevin. Edd nodded quietly, the smile never leaving his face, and they walked back to Kevin's car. Kevin drove home while Edd told him how much he enjoyed the date. The ride home was short, there weren't many cars out on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

They went back to Kevin's house, since his dad wasn't home, and went up to his room. Edd sat on the bed while Kevin took off his own shirt, then threw on some sweat pants. he gave Edd one of his baseball shirts that he used to use for practice; now reserved for Edd's visits.

Edd undressed and threw it on while Kevin was in the bathroom. When he came out, he saw Edd laying on his bed on his back, eyes closed. So he walked over quietly and got on the bed, leaning over him.

He brushed his nose against Edd's and he opened his eyes slowly. They smiled against each other's lips and Kevin teased him with quick little kisses. Edd laughed and took off Kevin's hat, tossing it to the side. Kevin, feeling exposed, took off Edd's hat in return. At first Edd reached to stop him, but remembered that Kevin had seen him without it and was okay with what was hidden underneath. To him, he was still Edd; nothing that had to do with mere looks would change that.

Kevin kept teasing him with kisses until he was pulled down and his slightly chapped lips were mashed against Edd's soft lips. They broke their kiss to stop for air, which they sometimes forgot they needed, and Kevin kissed Edd's cheek and ear.

"You're mine…" he whispered sweetly into it.

"Always," he heard Edd whisper back.

Kevin began to kiss his neck slowly and kindly. Then he lay down next to Edd and put his arm behind his head and the other around Edd's shoulder. Edd, feeling a but aroused from all the kissing, and feeling like Kevin deserved something for that absolutely wonderful evening, rolled on top of Kevin and began to kiss his bare chest. Kevin put his hands on Edd's waist and moaned quietly. He was enjoying this attention extremely.

Kevin felt a hand rubbing against his thigh softly. Then the pressure got more intense. It moved up his thigh and soon he felt the pressure on his cock. 'Oh man. He's gonna do it.' Kevin though to himself. he has been wanting to do this tonight, but he never expected that Edd would make the first move.

"How does this feel Kevin?" Edd asked as he squeezed Kevin's cock hard and rubbed it through his pants.

"Feels good.." was all that he could manage in return. He sat up, putting Edd on his lap and kissed him. To that, Edd slowly moved his hands down Kevin's sweatpants, pulling on his length. He held it tigh and rubbed the tip with his thumb. 'He has become quite aroused..' Edd thought silently. He began to stoke him slowly and he could feel Kevin tense up. he stopped kissing and his breathing got heavier and louder.

"Edd.. Th-That feels.. Good.." Kevin said through soft moans. He pulled the shirt off of Edd and kissed his neck while letting out long moans.

It felt amazing. Edd's hands were warm and soft, it was perfect. But the feeling was gone and he stopped kissing, thinking something was wrong. 'Tell me he didn't change his mind..' Edd pulled away and got off of Kevin's lap. Kevin sighed in his thoughts and lay back on the bed. But he soon felt something even better than what he had been feeling before. He let out a loud cry as he felt Edd's mouth slowly take in his hard cock.

"Ah!" was all he could manage besides his heavy breathing. He put his hand on Edd's head and grabbed at his hair as he sat up on one of his elbows. He could hear quiet slurping sounds as Edd began to suck harder.

"Mmm.." he said quietly. His breathing for louder and he continued moaning and inhaling sharply.

Edd held Kevin's leg in place while he gave him the pleasure he had been craving all night. He moaned quietly to himself; Kevin tasted better than he'd been expecting. He didn't really want to stop just yet. But eventually, he has to; he needed air. And when he did, Kevin pulled him on top of him and sat up. He lay Edd on the bed and pulled off his briefs, along with his own sweats and boxers. He began to stroke himself as he did the same to Edd.

He then kissed the tip of Edd's cock and gave a few tender licks. Edd let out a shudder or two. Kevin sucked on the tip for a few moments and it drove Edd crazy.

"Kev-Kev-Kevin!" he cried out. "I would like it inside me! Please!" he begged. Kevin couldn't hide the pleasure he has written all over his face at that moment. The dominance in him kicked in as he forcefully flipped Edd over on the bed. He pulled him up by the hips so he'd be bent over in front of him. Kevin leaned down and pulled a condom out from his night table and rolled it on. He stroked Edd a tad from underneath him, causing him to beg more.

"Don't tease me! Please Kevin please.." he cried.

"I'll do what I want with you. You're mine!" Kevin said as he spanked him hard. Edd let out a yelp and bit his lip, Kevin then rubbed his rubber-covered cock against Edd, teasing him even more. After a few seconds, he slowly slid in the tip. But he quickly removed it and reached in his night table again, this time pulling out a bottle of lube. 'Almost forgot. Don't wanna hurt 'im.' he thought as he squeezed some into his hand and rubbed it all over his length. He rubbed some on Edd too, just for good measure.

Then he slowly slid the tip in. he heard Edd catch his breath, but barely over the sound of him catching his own. He went in further, deeper inside of Edd. Then, he pulled out again; not all the way of course; and went back in again and again. He kept going at a relatively slow pace until they were both comfortable, considering they had never taken it this far before.

—

_Kevin had always respected Edd's decision to wait. Was he always happy about it? No. Did he complain at times? Yes. Did he ever push Edd to do anything he didn't want to? Never. He loved Edd and was 100% content with waiting for him to be ready. He wanted his first time to be special, and Kevin understood. he only wished that he had thought that way when he was drunk at that party a few years back. If he had thought it through, he'd had realized that the very first time, you never get back. And he'd have stayed away from that whore. But he hadn't, and he didn't necessarily regret it. He didn't like to live without regrets; but if he had the chance to change anything from his past, he would be fine without that event ever happening. And in this moment he realized, every first time is special. Even if it isn't really your first time. He'd have to remember to thank Edd for that._

_—_

Edd let out loud cried as Kevin got faster and harder.. His hands squeezing Edd's hips as he thrust his length inside of him. Edd began to stoke himself slowly. Wat Kevin was doing to him was a bit painful, considering that this was his first time. But he wouldn't tell Kevin is fear that he might stop or be more gentle. Edd was careful with his body and didn't very much like to get bruises, but if he was going to get bruised, this was what he wanted the reason to be.

Kevin smashed his body against Edd's. 'Slow down Kev! it's his first time you're gonna hurt the dork!' he yelled to himself. But he just couldn't. Edd didn't complain although he probably wanted to, but until he did, he couldn't bring himself to to slow down. Edd's moans and cried got louder, as did Kevin's. He pulled out and flipped Edd again, then wrapped Edd's legs around him and thrusted back in. He moved his whole body, his eyes closed as he moaned and grunted.

"Yes Kevin! Yes!" Edd encouraged, obviously used to the feeling. They went at it like that for a few minutes. After a short while, Kevin pulled out and Edd pulled him onto the bed with him. When Kevin sat down Edd put his legs around him, once again on his lap, and began to stroke him hard.

They held each other by the back of their hair and Kevin began to do the same to Edd with his free hand. Kevin stroked Edd hard, trying to see if they could climax together. But he must have been going a little too fast forgetting that Edd was new, because he soon heard Edd speak.  
"Kevin! Oh yes I believe I'm-" Kevin cut him off.

"No! Try and hold it in. Let's do it together," he added quickly. Edd smiled and nodded to Kevin's romance. He quickly pilled the condom off and squeezed tighter, pulled harder.

"I can't hold it in much longer!" Edd yelled.

"Almost there.." Kevin tried to be reassuring.

"KEVIIIINNN!" Edd yelled into the empty house as he came all over Kevin's chest, hand, and cock, causing him to do the same.

"FUCK!" he said as he sprayed Edd's chest, both moaned loudly together slowly, continuing to stroke each other gently. Gradually, they slowed down; milking each other dry' as Kevin had once referred to it.

They sat there, eyes closed, foreheads against each other's, hand's now on each other's necks. They stayed that way until they both caught their breath. Then Kevin broke the still silence by giving Edd a soft kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Edd," he whispered. Edd smiled and leaned over to get some tissue off of Kevin's night table; a gift from himself for this occasion, and handed a few to Kevin. They both cleaned off and Edd disposed of the tissues, when he returned, Kevin was in bed, still undressed, waiting for him. Edd, who supposed his shower could wait til morning, crawled in and Kevin wrapped his arm around him, scooting closer. Edd turned to his side and scooted back into Kevin.

Edd was about to say how perfect this night has been when he heard Kevin snoring. He smiled to himself and realized how tired he was also. Good thing it was Saturday, because he would have trouble getting up for school in the morning, then he'd fall asleep and get behind in classes and it was just too much to think about right now.

"Goodnight Kevin," he whispered and then grabbed the hand Kevin had wrapped around him and fell fast asleep in the arms of his lover.


End file.
